1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to installing and/or un-installing software on networks and to methods and computer programs for use in installing and/or un-installing software on networks.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A network of computers may have tens, or even hundreds or more, of computers and each computer may have a large number of programs installed on it. To install or uninstall software on a large network can be a difficult task. It is advantageous to install software which is up to date on a network to maintain the security of the network. There is a need to provide software tools for facilitating the installation (or un-installation) of software on networks.